1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to enhancement of body function using magnetic fields. More specifically, the invention relates to a magnetic bed device that uses a negative magnetic field to prevent cancer and to treat fibromyalgia, osteoporosis, orthopedic injury or other disease.
2. Description of Background Information
A growing body of scientific literature exists demonstrating biological effects of static magnetic fields to treat disease. Generally, magnetic bed devices and other static magnetic products use static magnetic fields to treat pain experienced by a person, to promote circulation of the person""s blood, to relieve fatigue by freeing stiffness in the person""s muscles and to complement therapy for persons with certain disease, such as fibromyalgia, cancer, osteoporosis and orthopedic injury. Such static magnetic products have recently gained considerable popularity among consumers.
One aspect of embodiments of the present invention is to provide a magnetic bed device that prevents positive or reversed direction of magnetic flux from entering a resting person""s body, for example, while the person is resting or sleeping.
Another aspect of embodiments of the present invention is to provide a magnetic bed device configured to support a resting person. The magnetic bed device includes a mattress or supporting layer having a surface configured to support the resting person and a magnetic device comprising a plurality of magnets constructed and arranged to produce a negative magnetic field in a region adjacent the surface. The plurality of magnets is constructed and arranged to produce a positive magnetic field in a region remote from the surface. The plurality of magnets is positioned relative to the surface such that only the negative magnetic field extends beyond the supporting layer to the resting person.
Yet another aspect of embodiments of the present invention is to provide a magnetic device comprising a plurality of magnets constructed and arranged to produce a negative magnetic field in a region adjacent to a surface configured to support a resting person. The plurality of magnets is constructed and arranged to produce a positive magnetic field in a region remote from the surface. The plurality of magnets is positioned relative to the surface such that only the negative magnetic field extends beyond the supporting layer.
A further aspect of embodiments of the present invention is to provide a method of producing a body function enhancing field. The method comprises positioning a magnetic device beneath a supporting layer configured to support a resting person. The magnetic device comprises a plurality of magnets that produce a negative magnetic field in a region adjacent the supporting layer, and a positive magnetic field in a region remote from the supporting layer. The plurality of magnets is positioned relative to the supporting layer such that only the negative magnetic field extends beyond the supporting layer. In other embodiments or implementations, the method may further comprise positioning the resting person on the supporting layer within the negative magnetic field.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, the accompanying drawings, and the appended claims.